


[Podfic] Not Coming Back

by JinkyOPods (JinkyO)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Discord: Voiceteam 2020, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, simulpod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinkyO/pseuds/JinkyOPods
Summary: My dear Faun, we've looked everywhere. The Animals are looking, the Birds are looking; gracious, even the Trees are looking! They've left Narnia.
Relationships: Lucy Pevensie/Tumnus
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Not Coming Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Coming Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/47792) by [meinterrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted). 



Created as a Simulpod for Voiceteam 2020.

You can read the original work, written by meinterrupted at <https://archiveofourown.org/works/47792>, and listen to litrapod's podfic at <https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034459>

**Length:** 4:10

 **Stream or download from Dropbox:** [NotComingBack-ChroniclesofNarnia_JinkyO.mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/btxjqxhnqah2754/NotComingBack-ChroniclesofNarnia_JinkyO.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
